Miracle
by crazybleachgirl321
Summary: Renji and Rukia have been captured by Aizen, some feelings come to the surface when the silence is too much to take. summary sucks but please read :  renjixrukia of course!


Renixrukia

A little something I wrote when I was listening to my iPod and the song "miracle" by paramore came on :P hope u enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach…if I did they wud be together a ready lol

now on with the fic :D

It had been three days since they were captured by Aizens forces, Rukia sat in a chair against a wall and Renji sat on the floor across the room. They had been captured and placed in this small dark room with only one window. Renji wouldn't speak and Rukia was beginning to get frustrated at the question that ate away at her every time she looked into Renji eyes.

"Renji?" Rukia whispered without looking up.

"Yeah?" Renji answered as he slightly lifted his head up to face Rukia.

"Why?"

"Why what..."

"W-why didn't you look for me or-or try and contact me after I was adopted by the Kuchikis?"

Renji was shocked at the question she was asking and put his head back down not knowing what to say.

"Answer me!" she yelled as she stood out of the chair and began to walk over to Renji, she kneeled down in front of him, she grabbed his hands and began to get tears in her eyes "Renji?"

he slowly picked his head up when he heard her breathing get heavy.

"Because I didn't want to be the person that held you back from reaching the stars."

rukia began to loose her breath but began to get calm when she felt Renji's hand touch her cheek and wipe her tears away, that were falling down her face.

"Renji I-" Rukia began but was interrupted when Renji pulled her into his lap and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry I just-I..."

Rukia smiled "its ok."

she rested her head on his chest and began to play with a string that was dangling off his uniform.

Renji took a deep breathe "we don't have time for this.." he whispered.

Rukia looked at him, "what do you mean?"

Renji looked away, "time for us... to correct everything...that-that's happened."

Rukia stood up and threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"What do u mean correct everything?" she yelled.

Renji put his head down in regret.

"You and me.."

Rukia heart stopped

"Then let's fix it with what time we have left together! Who knows maybe we will be rescued and-and maybe we won't. But you know what?" she kneeled down in front of him and took his hands in hers. "i would be okay with that because my last minutes of life were spent with you.."

Renji tightened his grip on Rukia hands.

He breathed heavily, "i-i know I should have said this a long time ago but... i l-love u Rukia. and you're the only thing i ever think about, and I can't get u out of my head."

Rukia looked down trying to hide her smile " I love you too Renji. But I still have to know why didn't you at least try and contact Me.?"

"Believe me I wanted to. I thought about you every day, and I hated myself for letting you go. And then I began to train, in hopes that maybe just maybe I could get u back that way! Ask anyone I was obsessed with becoming stronger. And that's all I wanted, but I knew that wasn't enough. You were a noble now and i was just a stray dog who howled at the stars. No one would care what I wanted so I trained harder. And after a while everyone tried talking me out of my 'impossible dream'."

_**"Renji u need to stop this!" yummichika yelled as he approached Renji.**_

_**"NO! I need to become stronger so I can get her back!" Renji yelled as he tried to stand up.**_

_**"Renji, he's right you're trying to become stronger than captain Kuchiki? You've set yourself an impossible goal...YOUR GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Ikkaku yelled as he began to get angry.'**_

"_**you don't understand...I have...to...get her...back!"**_

_**"Renji ikkakus right. Sometimes it's easier to watch things fall apart, than to try and keep them together. Rukia different now, she understands too. It's probably better that you stay away from her from now on. Give it a rest Renji."'**_

_**Ikkaku looked down at Renji "I'm sorry I can't help u train anymore...its getting pathetic." he said as he walked away and yummichika followed.**_

_**Renji began to take deep breaths "fine I don't need you, I can get stronger on my own." **_

"And I did get stronger; I finally made it to lieutenant. And my first mission was...to arrest you from the world of the living. I had finally become worthy of you and now you were a criminal. When I heard those orders my heart stopped! I had come all this way suffered 40 years without you only to lose you again. Come to think of it, I don't know why I was mad at you. Maybe it was because I could finally have you and u was a criminal, I don't know. So I got angry and I took it out on you. But Ichigo he changed that, he made me realize that you weren't to blame for all this, it was me from the start. He made me realize my feelings for you again, and hoe no matter how long it had been I still loved you. I begged him to save you, and he did. I can never repay him for that. He gave me a reason to live again, you. and only you." Renji looked down and back up when Rukia's hand pushed his head up so their eyes met.

"Renji...i-im so sorry! I j-just never knew and i-im so sorry Renji. I never meant to hurt you like that." she said as tears once again spilled over her eyelids.

"Don't cry Rukia! You have nothing to apologize for...I promise you that."

Rukia climbed back up onto Renji lap and held him tight. Renji felt her tears on his chest he hugged her tighter in hopes to calm her down some.

"Don't ever let me go again." Rukia whispered.

"I won't. As long as you never leave me again."

Rukia closed her eyes and began to remember the day at sokyoku hill. When Renji would take whatever harm Aizen gave him. All for her to make sure she was safe, he never once released his grip on her.

Suddenly there was a huge bang and a distant scream.

Renji began to stand up but Rukia held him down.

"Let them come I want to spend as much time with you as I can." she said as she rested her head on Renji shoulder once again.

Renji obeyed the request and sat back against the wall and wrapped his hands around Rukia waist and held her close.

"Renji! Rukia! Are you guys in here!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Ichigo? Rukia get up I think that's ichigo!"

Renji said in a cheerful voice as he stood up.

"Ichigo is that you?" he yelled

"Renji!"

Suddenly the door came down with a BANG! Ichigo was standing on the opposite side holding zangetsu in one hand and had orihimes hand in the other-she was the reason they were here. Ichigo would give up at nothing to save her.

"Ichigo how did u find us?" Rukia asked

"Well we had a little help..." he gestured to the guard lying on the ground.

"Nice" Renji laughed.

"c'mon let's get out of here before they notice we are gone." ichigo said as he tightened his grip on orihimes hand and started to run down the hallway Renji followed but was stopped by a hand holding him back.

"Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." she smiled as she began to run after ichigo.

Renji ran next to her and grabbed her hand.

"I love you Rukia."

"And I love you Renji."

End


End file.
